


Interruption

by fitzhuu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Imperial Reader, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzhuu/pseuds/fitzhuu
Summary: After arriving on Thyferra for a bacta mission, you catch Eli engaging in a bit of private time. Rather than being embarrassed, you decide the ensign needs a bit of help.





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a negligible number of Eli Vanto reader inserts out there, so I thought I'd put my muse to good use! I didn’t think a ficlet would be my first entry on AO3, but WIPs are still WIPs and I need a break from them for a bit. Enjoy!
> 
> (And if the Explicit rating didn't give it away, this is SUPER NSFW!)

You coughed as the air of Thyferra hit your lungs. Moist, acrid, and thick, it was reminiscent of the homeworld you’d left so long ago, before you became a lieutenant… before you served Thrawn.

It was just like the Chiss to veer off-course like this, with very little specifics delivered to his subordinates as to why they were here or how their mission fit into the bigger picture. Something bacta-related, certainly, you mused. While the others spread out in making camp, you’d taken your time on the Lambda shuttle assessing supplies and rations for the next morning. Now, as the orb in the sky began slipping beneath the fuzzy horizon, it was best to walk around and get your bearings before the creatures of the night began to prey.

As you turned a corner you heard what sounded like a faint groan. It was so soft, so breathy that it could have been miles or mere feet away. Treading carefully with a finger on the blaster at your waist, you stepped closer to the sound until you entered a thicket, your jaw dropping at the sight.

There stood Eli Vanto, mouth agape and face flushed as he slumped against a tree. His erect cock was in his hands, his fingers tugging at the bronze shaft as he mewled. 

“Hnn-hnghh.” His moans were breathless and desperate as his pace quickened. “Y/N...”

You froze, careful not to disturb him as your gaze slid down the vision in front of you. His normally wide eyes were shut tight, imagining your pert breasts and luscious hair, and how he longed to tug on your locks as he emptied inside your satisfied cunt.

Your name was on his lips again, more insistent this time as he neared the precipice of his orgasm.

“Y/N… I… ahhhh, I’m, I’m about to--”

You approached him quickly, bending your knees as the warm feeling of arousal filled your womanhood.

“Y/N!” He choked, his cheeks crimson as he desperately tried to cover his cock with his tunic. “H-how long have you--”

“Been standing here?” You asked demurely as you inched closer to him. “Enough to know you’ve been thinking about me in private.”

He let out a muffled gasp as your gloved fingers found his stiff cock. The tip was red and glistening with precum, and you could feel its warmth through the leather.

“I can help you, Ensign.” Your breath was heavy and deep as you begin stroking him faster. His shaft felt massive in your hand as your lips brushed against his. “Let me make you come.”

You didn’t wait for him to respond as you abruptly stooped to your knees, taking his member into your mouth. He gasped again, in awe of seeing your red lips wrapped around his length. His legs buckled slightly as he shuddered in pleasure.

“Ahhhh… Y/N, Y/N-- more…”

Although appreciated, you didn’t need his encouragement. Your head bobbed harder, faster, eventually taking his entire length until his cock hit the back of your throat. As your mouth continued its deed, your fingers slowly creeped beneath the gaberwool of your waistband and into your panties, finding the warm wetness of your cunt.

“Oh, Eli,” you managed, letting his cock escape for just a moment. Your fingers found your clit, the swollen nub aching for attention as you began to caress it thoughtfully. “Wait for me. I’m going to come with you, okay?”

He blinked, dumbfounded as he watched you pleasure yourself. Your body writhed as you ground against your hand, soft moans tumbling from your mouth as your tongue swirled around his member. You imagined him filling you completely, stretching and pounding against your slick walls, spanking your supple ass as he took you from behind. It wasn’t the first time you’d thought about him in such a way, and now your vivid fantasies had given way to a familiar warmth building in your belly.

“Kriff!” He exclaimed in his Wild Space drawl, letting his hips buck slightly against your mouth. He didn’t care if anyone heard. The head of his cock rubbed harshly against the back of your throat. “Y/N… you’re so… so beautiful.”

You were nearing your own orgasm now, mewling as two fingers slipped between your soaked folds, pumping in and out in the way you wished to feel him. His name occasionally made its way into your moans, stifled slightly as you nearly gagged on his length.

A hand tugged on your hair and forced your head down as he spilled into your mouth, his milky seed coating your tongue. His cum tasted bitter yet sweet, and you lapped it up eagerly as you collided with your release. Your toes curled at the sensation, your body taut as you let the waves of your own pleasure sweep over you.

A moment later you looked up at him with an exhausted smile, removing your hand from your thoroughly soaked panties before placing your fingers in his mouth. He groaned in delight, letting his talented tongue linger on the combination of cum and leather.

“Darlin’,” he whispered, bringing you up to meet his lips before an arm swung around your thigh. “You’re incredible.”

You grinned, letting your mouth trail lightly up his jaw until you were whispering in his ear.

“You haven’t seen anything yet, Ensign.”


End file.
